Par chien interposés!
by kitsu-d'angelo
Summary: on dit que les chiens sont les meilleurs amis de l'homme... du moins c'est ce que pense Gilbert en proposant son evenement phare! plein de pairing!
1. Chapter 1

PAR CHIENS INTERPOSES

(EXCUSEZ MES FAUTES, Je n'ai pas de correcteur)

...

POUR S'Y RETROUVé

chaque personnage a un chien:

antonio carriego (espagne) : levrier galgo : Salvado ("le sauvé")

ludwig beilschmidt (allemagne) : berger allemand : Günter (oh, you touch my tralala ^^)

feliciano vargas ( ) : volpino italiano creme : Dolce ("le doux")

lovino vargas (s. italie) : volpino italiano brun : onda ("la deferlante")

heracles karpusi (greece) : braque de weimar: Zeus

sadiq anan (turkey) : kangal turc : loukoum ( nourriture turc)

berwald Oxenstierna (suede) : chien d'elan suedois. : Vaktar ("le gardien")

tino vania (finland) (le nom est trop long ^^) : petit bichon : hanatamago

arthur kirkland (UK) : cavalier king charles : lancelot (le chevalier)

francis bonnefoy (france) : montagne des pyrénées : Clovis (roi des francs)

alfred F. Jones (USA) : Jack russel : hoover (sa veux dire aspirateur il me semble)

Ivan braginsky (russie): samoyede: genghis (genghis khan, fondateur de l'empire mongole)

Kiku Honda (japan): shiba inu: Inari (dieu renard)

Yao wang (china): pekinois: mushu (petit dragon de disney^^)

Romulus Vargas (rome): Labrador noir: Anziano ("l'ancien")

Tomas (prononcé TOMASSE) beilschmidt (Germania): labrador creme: Engel ("l'ange")

ps: Rome et Germania ne sont pas des grand père mais des père. Rome est père de feli et romano, germania de Ludwig et Gilbert. Les personnages ne sont pas des nations!

...

Tomas beilschmidt etait ce qu'on pouvait appelé un riche et séduisant célibataire. Il avait deux fils issus d'une union forcé par ses parent avec l'heritière d'une des plus riche famille d'Allemagne.

Ses deux garçons étaient sa fièreté, même si Gilbert ne semblais pas etre le plus modeste des hommes.

Lugwig était beaucoup plus réservé, mais toujours directe et franc.

Tomas se rappelais encore quand le petit blond avait annoncé a sa mère que quand il serait grand il se marirait en espagne parce qu'il pourrait épouser un garçon là bas. L'allemande avait frisé la syncope, avait renié sont fils et décida que seul Gilbert serais son héritier, et que par conscéquent il partirai avec elle pour épouser la femme qu'elle lui choisira, ce a quoi l'albinos lui avait fièrement répondu:

- Mais enfin mère, Je suis trop génialisimement génial pour n'épouser qu'une fille!

La mère avais alors hurlé, pris ses affaires, et s'en fut en claquant la port et en hurlant "TEL PERE, TEL FILS!" en guise de dernière paroles.

Bien sur, Tomas ne le niait pas, sa famille l'avait arraché a son petit ami pour le marier a cette pimbeche allemande, alors évidement il ne faisait aucun effort pour plaire a sa belle famille. Ni a sa femme d'ailleurs.

Depuis cet incident, il vivait seul avec ses deux fils d'aujourd'hui 21 et 25 ans dans le manoir sans aucune nouvelle de sa famille, et sa leur plaisait ainsi.

Il etait cependant difficile pour Ludwig de trouver l'ame soeur. Gilbert avait eu plus de facilité, étant bi et très partageur, il etait en couple depuis près d'un an... avec 2 autres personnes

. D'abord étonné, Tomas avait fini par accepter. après tout, si sa fonctionnais ainsi, tant mieu pour lui.

Il aimerait cependant que Ludwig soit heureux, et c'etait ainsi mis en tête de l'aider.

Il pris Engel, son chien, avec lui pour se rendre au marché. Entendre les dernier potins échangés entre vieilles mégères pouvait lui servir de piste.

Une petite conversation attira son attention.

- vous savez, cette agence matrimoniale là... "les coeurs perdus"... ils ont prévu un évenement pour rencontrer l'âme soeur dans la salle polyvalente de l'hypercentre. Sa fait 3 jour qu'ils le font, et apparement, selon mon fils, leur méthode marcherai a 85% . je me demande de quoi il s'agit... oh et vous saviez pour la fille du coiffeur qui...

Le blond s'éloigna. il se rendit a l'hypercentre pour voir de quoi il s'agit. Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'as rien. se renseigner ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

Il arriva devant le grand batiment, une jeune femme vint a sa rencontre. Il lui semblais l'avoir déja rencontrer.

- Bonjours monsieur beilschmidt!

il leva un sourcil.

- pardonnez moi mais je ne voit plus du tout qui vous etes.

-Je suis elizaveta, et lui la bas, dit elle en pointant du doigt l'acueil, c'est roderich, nous sommes les compagnons de Gilbert.

A se moment la, la lumière se fit enfin. il s'excusa vivement pour son oubli. Excuse que la jeune feme balaya de la main. elle reprit:

- Mais que faites vous ici? notre évenement vous interesse t'il?

- je vient juste me renseigner un peu.

la brune lui sourrit:

- l'evenement s'appelle " a chien interposé" , c'est reservé au possesseur de chien. l'evenement a été proposé par Gilbert lui meme. selon lui, les animaux, longtemps fidèles au meme maitre sont capable de trouvé le compagnon de son ame soeur. Evidement, l'evenement est basé sur la surprise, les personne sont placés dans des box avec une vitre teinté coté scene ou les chien seront lachés. lorsque deux chien semble s'etre reconnu, on présente les maitres. Nous avons 85% de réussite. ce n'est pas négligeable. maintenant, si le maitre en face de vous ne vous convient pas, rien ne vous empeche de refuser de le revoir. Evidement on peu choisir "rencontre entre hétéro" ou non.

Tomas leva un sourcil dubitatif puis regarda Engel. celui ci s'etait assis et le fixait intensément, il semblais le sondé.

Il reflechit, Ludwig a Günter depuis 6 ans, ils devaient bien se connaitre. et puis, sa n'engageait a rien. il se promis d'en parler a son fils. En regardant encore Engel, il se dit alors qu'il se laisserai aussi tenté si le cadet acceptait.

...

Ludwig se trouvait a présent dans un box avec son chien. Günter était extremement calme et attendait patiement.

Le blond se demandait si c'etait une bonne idée, mais tout comme son père, il avait pensé que sa ne lui ferait pas de mal de tenté le coup. Même si l'organisateur n'etait autre que son frangin. il se preparait a faire sortir le berger allemand par la trappe prévu a cette effet quand sonnera le signal. Son père se trouvais a quelques box de la avec Engel, très détendu et fier.

Il semblais quand meme y avoir beaucoup de monde. Tomas esperait que sont chien fasse le bon choix. Il ne voulais surtout pas d'un jeunot de l'age de ses fils.

...

La cloche se fit entendre et les chien furent lachés. Tomas ne quittait pas des yeux Engel, celui ci etait sorti lentement du box et regardait ses 50 congénères qui couraient a droite a gauche.

Il sonda le perimètre semblant chercher quelquechose pendant quelques seconde. Puis marcha fièrement et sans aucune hesitation vers un labrador noir, apparement assez vieux mais energique, ignorant royalement tout les autre canidés.

Arrivé face au vieux chien, Engel le toisa, puis se coucha lourdement par terre, suivi par l'autre animal. Tomas espera que le possesseur de la bête ne soit pas aussi vieux et défraichir que lui.

Mais apparement Engel semble ne plus vouloir ce séparer du molosse. il posa d'ailleur sa tête sur son l'echine et sembla s'y endormir.

" bon ben apparement le choix est fait" sourit il.

Une jeune femme du staff vint chercher le blond pour l'ammener face au possesseur du chien.

elle le dirigea vers une petite piece ou l'attendais le maitre du chien noir. Il se retourna en entendant les pas dans son dos et son regard doré croisa celui azur de Tomas.

Le coeur du blond s'arreta lorsqu'il le reconnu. le regard que lui lançait son vis a vis lui prouvait qu'il l'avait également reconnu.

la voix de ce dernier trembla :

- T... Tomas?

la voix de l'allemand résonna alors, pleine d'emotion:

-Romulus...

...

Ludwig surveillais attentivement son chien. Celui ci avait decider de se mettre de coté afin de s'allongé tranquilement loin des autres.

Le blond sourrit, son berger lui ressemblais telement. Il en profita pour regarder les autres chiens. Il avait toujours voué une grande admiration envers ses animaux.

Il remarqua un pekinois et un shiba inu, assis calmement l'un a coté de l'autre et semblant jaugé le reste de leur congénères. un peu plus loin un chien Braque faisait tranquilement la sieste ayant pris un autre chien pour oreillé,(Un magnifique kangal turc d'ailleurs). celui ci ne semblais pas le moin du monde offusqué.

Il reporta son attention sur son propre chien, toujours allongé, mais egalement sur un autre petit chien couleur crème qui avait apparement décider que günter etait son nouvel ami. Ce dernier tournais autour du berger Allemand, lui sautais sur le dos, lui mordillait l'oreille et jouait avec sa queue.

De toute évidence Günter ignorait royalement son enquiquineur, et ne semblais pas avoir envi de bouger. Le petit chien lui japait joyeusement devant le plus grand, attirant son attention en faisant le beau et en roulant par terre. Le blond ne pouvait pas s'empecher de le trouver attendrissant.

" mais je pense pas que Günter soit de cet avis, il ne le regarde même pas."

Après avoir penser cela, il laissa a nouveau vagabonder son regard vers les autre chien. particulièrement sur un jack russel surexité qui en était a son 25 eme tour de la scène en courant sans s'arreter.

Ludwig soupira et continua a laisser son regard vagabonder. il vit un tout petit bichon s'amuser avec une petite bal entre les pattes d'un chien d'élan Suedois tandis que celui ci le couvait d'un regard avisé. Il avait semblé au blond d'avoir entendu un "m'gnon" provenant du box d'a coté mais il se ravisa.

Plus loin un montagne des pyrenées lechouillais un adorable cavalier king charles qui se débattait mollement mais qui semblait tout de meme apprecier le traitement puisque il montra son ventre au plus grand chien.

En regardant au centre de la scene, ludwig cru reconnaitre le chien de l'ami espagnol de son frère, Salvado. Il le reconnu bien vite par les cicatrice qui ornait son pelage gris. Il se rappelais que Gilbert lui avait dit qu'ils avaient sauvé un chien qui se faisait battre très violement au alentour du port, d'ou son nom Salvado , ou le sauvé.

Les levriers galgo sont une race très mal traitée, mais heureusement l'hispanique avait pris la bête sous son aile et lui avait redonner le gout de vivre.

Ludwig souriait, en le voyant litteralement harceler un chien en tout point identique au petit qui taquinait Günter, mais en brun foncé et en plus agressif.

Salvado l'avait suivit constamenent dès le début et essayait toujours de le lecher ou jouer avec lui. Apparement, le volpino ne semblait pas du tout d'accord.

A un moment ce dernier en eu vraiment marre et grogna violement sur Salvado. Le chien de l'espagnol baissa la tete et s'eloigna du volpino, l'air triste et poussant de petit couinnement de déséspoir.

Même ludwig aurait voulu aller le réconforté, c'est dire. Le levrier se terra dans un coin et s'y allongea, l'air terriblement malheureux. A ce moment le petit chien qui venait d'envoyer paitre la protegé d'Antonio sembla culpabilisé. et se mit a marché doucement en direction du déprimé.

Il s'assit a coté de la tete du grand chien, sans que celui ci ne l'eu remarquer, et lui lecha le sommet du crane. Salvado leva lentement la tête et sa queue se remis a remuer. Le volpino s'installa plus confortablement et fit mine de dormir, vite rejoint pas le levrier.

Ludwig trouva le portrait adorable et se reconcentra sur son propre chien. toujours couché alors que l'autre ne se lassait pas de jouer avec sa queue.

Il arreta pourtant soudainement en voyant un immense danois lui foncer dessus. il couina et cacha sa tête sous ses pattes. Günter se releva vivement, se plaça devant le volpino, face a l'immense animal et grogna violement en montrant les crocs de manière tellement agressive que meme Ludwig ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

Le Danois montra aussi les dents mais face a la vivacité du bergé allemand il abdiqua et s'eloigna. Fier de lui Günter lecha la tête du petit chien, et ce ralongea. Le mini canidé, reveillé par l'attention de son grand ami se releva et recommenca a jouer et a japer joyeusement. Ludwig secoua la tête.

" bon, et bien il semblerai que je vais rencontré le proprietaire de ce petit cabots. J'espère que tu as eu raison, Günter"

Et il attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir le box, constatant tout de meme que le jack russel c'etait enfin calmer et c'était coller d'office entre les pattes d'un samoyede russe, pas le moins du monde offensé.

...

Pendant ce temps

Gilbert ce dirigeait vers la salle de rencontre n°1, cela faisait 30 minutes que son père explorait les amigdales de son amour de jeunesse, certe sa faisait presque 30 ans qu'il ne s'était pas vu mais ils devaient laisser la place aux autres participants. Il ouvrit alors la porte de la salle d'un grand coup de pied.

Il ne s'attendais évidemenent pas a retrouvé son père allongé sur la table, soupirant d'aise , les jambes écartés au maximum alors qu'une touffe de cheveux brun semblait s'activé sur une partie intime de l'anatomie du blond.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir, l'albinos tomba alors dans les pommes de manière génialisimement génial comme a son habitude.

Elizaveta qui le suivait ne perdit pas son sang froid, ramassa sont deuxieme petit ami et dit a l'attention des deux hommes toute sourire:

-messieurs, s'il vous plait, bien que le spéctacle ne soit pas désagréable, il vaudrais mieux que vous récuperez vos chiens et que vous finnissiez votre... sport dans le manoir beilschmidt."

Puis elle ferma la porte, laissant Tomas rouge de honte et romulus tout sourire.

...

Dans la salle de rencontre n°2:

après 10 minutes de silence:

- je m'appelle Kiku, je suis le maitre d'inari, mon shiba inu.

- je suis Yao, le possesseur de mushu aru, mon pekinois. vous etes ici pour trouvé la bonne personne, aru?

- oui, mon chien a 13 ans maintenant, il est très vieux et plein de sagesse, je sais qu'il a fait le bon choix. fit le japonais, avec un adorable sourire qui fit rougir le chinois. accepteriez vous que je vous invite a dinner?

- j... j'accepte avec joie. aru

...

salle de rencontre n° 3

- Ah! je me rapelle de toi, Sadiq ! c'est toi qui m'embetait au collège! tout sa parce que je préfèrait les hommes!

- Heracles, pour etre honnete, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, tu sais, avoir un pere et des amis homophobe, sa ne donne pas envi de se dévoiler. Mais tu me plaisait a cette époque... et... tu me plait toujours. j'ai coupé les pont avec ce passé et avec ma famille. je n'ai donc plus peur de me montrer comme je suis! Et je te le prouverait si tu acceptes de me laisser ma chance.

Le grec leva un sourcil, l'homme en face de lui semblait sincère, mais pouvait t'il passer au dessus de tellement d'année de haine?

Il soupira, il avait toujours fait totalement confiance en son chien... alors pourquoi pas aujourd'hui également? Zeus qui d'habitude n'aime pas la compagnie des autres chiens (preferant celle des chats), est aller sans hesiter, vers Loukoum. Autant suivre son instinct.

Il soupira et sourit au Turc qui rougit légèrement. Heraclès se leva lentement de sa chaise et vint se placer sur les genous du bruns. Il le regarda dans les yeux tandis que celui ci laissa vagabonder ses doigts sur la commissure de la bouche de son vis a vis.

Le turc déposa alors ses levres sur celle du plus jeune, goutant ainsi au fruit défendu, d'abord chastement, puis beaucoup plus passionnement, plaquant ses mains dans son dos et apuyant pour rapprocher encore plus son corps du sien. le jeune grec sourit contre les lèvres de Sadiq.

...

salle de rencontre n°5

- b... berwald? je savais que c'etait toi, j'avais reconnu vaktar... C'est pas un peu bizard que nos chien se soient trouvés? nous sommes amis d'enfance. fit tino avec une voix hesitante.

De son coté, le suedois tenta d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait a coeur depuis des années.

Il avait participé a cet évenement dans l'espoir que son chien choisisse le petit hanatamago du finlandais et ainsi il aurait pu se déclarer... Sauf que maintenant, devant le fait accompli, il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre.

Il attendit alors. Tino le regarda, pas très a l'aise. Bien qu'il ai des sentiments fort pour son ami, il doutait qu'il en soit de meme pour lui. Berwald a toujours été telement secret. ses probleme de communication etait connu de tous, et seul tino pouvait en décodé une partie.

Le suedois pris sur lui , c'est maintenant ou jamais. il répéta son texte dans sa tête: " Tino, après des année d'amitier, il est temps que je t'avoue que je rève de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi et ton regard si mignon, c'est pour cela que je te surnomme "ma femme", ma vie n'est plus que joie depuis que je t'ai rencontrer, comprend mes sentiment, je t'aime. et depuis plus de 10 ans je ne reve que de t'épouser!"

Sa replique lui semblait parfaite et il pris une grande inspiration pour la dire. Mais il semblerai qu'il y ai un mauvais traitement de l'information entre le cerveau et la bouche du suédois... Il pronnonça donc a la place du texte d'origine:

- t'no, m'gnon, m' f'mme, c'ntent, je t'me, m'riage...

Après sa miserable déclaration, il fixa le finlandais, tout en s'insultant mentalement d'etre si cruche pour s'exprimer. Mais heureusement, le plus jeune possède un décodeur berwaldais et a donc compris la totalité de sa phrase... oui oui, tout le texte!

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui pris la main. Le Suedois la porta a ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnement comme si elle allait s'envoler. tino se pencha et s'instala sur les jambe de Berwald. ce dernier le tira contre lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur. La main du finnois passa dans la chevelure dorée de son amour. leur regard se croisèrent et ils échangèrent leur premier baiser. Doux, profond et brulant.

Un fracas dans la salle d'a coté les fit sursauté, et ils purent entendre:

- Stupide Froggie pervers, ne m'approche pas! Garde tes salles pattes pour toi! demain pour le repas je viendrai a 18h tapante, tu as interet d'etre la pour m'ouvrir Wanker!

- Hon hon hon, Mais, avec grand plaisir mon cheri! fit le francais tout sourire.

- et ne m'appelle pas comme sa, frog! finit l'anglais en claquant la porte.

La dernière phrases entendu par les deux scandinave est:

- Clovis, mon ami, tu as fait un choix Parfait! Ce soir traitement de faveur au plus beau des chien! Hon hon hon

Suivit d'un jappement satisfait.

...

Antonio, lui était d'autan plus silencieux, il venait d'entrer dans la salle de rencontre n°1, déserté il y a peu... il ne s'attendait pas a tombé sur l'heritier Vargas.

Il se souvint alors des quelques année qu'il avait passer au service de la famille Vargas, une des familles bourgeoises d'italie. Le père etait une personne que le plaisir de vivre avait quitté. il avait passer alors cette epoque a elever ses deux fils, issus d'une union vouée a l'echec .

Antonio y etait majordome, et aidait le patriarche Vargas s'occuper de la maison, et contribuait a la réussite des études de ses enfants.

Anziano, le labrador du maitre de maison, veillait au grain, mais semblais aussi souffrir de la tristesse de son maitre. il etait pour ce dernier une grande source de réconfort.

Lovino, l'ainé de la fratrie, n'avais que 5 ans de moins qu'Antonio. l'espagnol fut evidement bien vite conquis par le charme italien du jeune homme. Il essaya de lui faire comprendre de bien des facons, venant le border tout les soirs, lui caressant les cheveux dès que possible, et lui faisant des compliments quand il le pouvait. Lovino ne l'aurai jamais avouer, mais ses agissement lui plaisait.

Mais un jour un jeune du quartier agressa violement le jeune Vargas, le mettant a terre. Antonio s'etait précipiter pour l'aider et faire fuire le voyous. une fois fait il se retourna et tendis la main vers Lovino. Ce dernier, blesser dans a fierté, le gifla et hurla:

- QU'EST CE QUE TU ME VEUX! JE PEUX ME DEFENDRE TOUT SEUL! RETOURNE A TA PLACE ET DISPARAIT DE MA VIE!

Lovino n'as jamais pensé ses paroles, et quand il voulut aller s'excuser, Antonio avait disparu ... Romulus lui dit que ce dernier avait déposé sa lettre de démission et était parti sans demander son reste... Jamais l'ainé Vargas ne s'était autant haï pour sa fierté mal placée.

Alors quand il vit le regard dorée posé sur lui, Antonio baissa la tete et s'excusa, tirant son chien vers la sortie en fermant la porte.

- ATTEND!

Surpris, l'espagnol leva les yeux. Lovino semblais gené, mais continua tout de même.

- viens t'assoir... s'il te plais.

Sans qu'il n'ai eu le temps de répliquer, Salvado tira violement son maitre a l'interieur de la piece. Antonio n'eu d'autre choix que de s'instaler mais garda la tete basse.

Lovino sentit son coeur se serrer. ou était passer le Antonio fringant et joyeux qu'il avait aimer... aimer? vraiment? OUI! autant se l'avouer! il ne laisserai pas sa fierté gacher cette seule chance d'etre enfin heureux.

Il soupira:

- Antonio, Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dit, il y a 2 ans... je m'était fait agresser et je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme sa, si faible... j'ai voulu m'excuser plus tot, mais tu était déja parti... Antonio je... Je...

L'espagnol entendi un sanglot, puis un deuxième. Il leva vivement la tête et vit Lovino en larmes. Il ne resista pas plus et se leva pour le prendre dans les bras... de toute façon, personne de pourrait resister a ses yeux dorée plein de larmes...

L'heritier Vargas se laissa aller contre l'espagnol. Ah, comme il lui avait manquer. Il n'avait qu'une envi c'est de l'embrasser, mais il n'aura jamais le courage pour le faire.

Antonio ne chercha meme pas a résister, il pris le visage de l'italien entre les mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, il evacua ainsi des année de frustration dans un baiser aussi doux que passionné.

A bout de souffle, ils s'arretèrent. L'hispanique avait retrouvé son sourire éclatant:

- je t'ai tellement manqué Lovi?

- Ta gueule bastardo! ... oui... murmura t'il tout de même en cachant son visage écarlate dans le cou du plus vieux.

ce dernier laissa échaper un petit rire et remercia silencieusement Onda et Salvado. Onda qui d'ailleur ne voulait plus quitter le levrier espagnol.

...

salle numéro 2, désertée egalement.

- hoover! pourquoi tu ma choisi le fucking communiste! bad doggie!

- kolkolkolkol, Alfrrred, tu n'est pas trrrrès gentil avec ton chien. tu devrrrrai l'ecouter et venir prrrrendre un verrrre avec moi, Da? Moi j'ecoute genghis, il est trrrès inteligent Da!

Si le comuniste peu faire confiance a son chien il y a pas de raison pour que lui non. Le prenant pour un defi, l'americain accepta vivement.

- kolkolkol.

- HA HA HAA!

si quelqu'un aurait regarder hoover a cet instant, il l'aurait vu soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel devant la betise de son maitre.

...

dans le bar, a coté de l'hypercentre:

- vee.. c'est a toi le beau chien qui a sauvé Dolce, grazie! comment il s'appel?

Ludwig observa son vis a vis, un leger sourire flotant sur ses lèvres:

- il s'apelle günter, c'est un berger Allemand que j'ai depuis bien des années. Il a été mon seul ami pendant longtemps, a part mon frère bien sur.

- ve? tu n'aimes pas les gens?

- c'est plutot qu'il ne me comprennent pas.

La conversation allais de bon train, le jeune feliciano posait énormément de question mais loin de gener ludwig, il se faisait un plaisir d'y répondre. Les gens ne le comprenaient pas parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas compendre. Le jeune italien lui, n'hesitait pas a lui poser toute les questions possible qui lui passerai par la tete.

Il semblait vouloir tout connaitre de lui et sa, l'allemand appreciait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil a Günter qui faisait remuer sa queue pour amuser le volpino italien. il croisa le regard de son maitre qui lui fit un sourire de remerciement.

le berger allemand avait choisis une personne curieuse et très naive mais surtout une personne qui voulais le connaitre et qui s'interessait a ses paroles meme si elles etaient rare.

La conversation se termina lorsque feli remarqua l'heure tardive. il paniqua un peu, mais pris le temps de donner rendez-vous au blond pour le lendemain, chez lui.

Il lui plaqua alors un gros bisou mouillé sur la joue et s'en fut vers chez lui. Ludwig le regarda partir, legerement sonné et rougissant, mais ravi de sa rencontre. il se dirigea vers le manoir beilschmidt avec un grand sourire au lèvres.

...

Il entra dans sa demeure et se fit acueillir par un albinos hysterique:

- bruder! t'en a mis du temps avec ton petit rital. sa c'est bien passer?

- oui oui, plutot bien et... euh... c'est quoi cette grosse bosse sur ta tete?

Gilbert blanchit (oui c'est possible!) avant de repondre honêtement:

- Ton fantastique frangin a fait une chute génialissime, digne du guiness book, en voyant le paternel se faire taillé une pipe par le père Vargas...

ludwig passa par toute les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, puis se calma et monta dans sa chambre sans demander son reste.

Les bruits répetitif venant de la chambre de son père l'empechèrent de s'endormir.

...;

dans ladite chambre:

- aaah, Tomas, ...amour, tu m'as tellement manqué! hmm.

Le blond ne pouvait plus faire de phrases cohérentes, complètement emporté dans les limbe du plaisir. Sentir ce corps se mouvoir en lui, sur lui de facon la plus obsène qu'il soit, il l'avait très longtemps esperé. Ils avaient 30 ans de plaisir et d'amour a rattraper. Romulus etait pris dans une frénésie sans fin, aimant et possedant l'homme qu'il avait aimé dès leur premier regard.

Il s'enfonça encore plus dans le corps de son amant, massant son sexe encore dur et poisseux des précédents orgasmes. L'italien accelera violement la cadence, arrachant des sons des plus érotique a son aimé qui s'agrippa fermement au dos musclé de Romulus. Dans un dernier élan il furent foudroyé par l'orgasme, tant et si bien que Tomas en perdit connaissance.

Légèrement paniqué, le patriarche Vargas, se rendit dans la salle de bain de son hôte, nu comme un ver, et revin avec un gant de toilette et une bassine d'eau fraiche. il entrepris de le rafraichir en lui tamponant le corps, et en profitant pour le dévisager longuement, comme pour enregistré chaque courbe, chaque zone, chaque ligne de ce visage, dont il a été si longtemps privé.

Il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui avait tant manqués. Il sourit puis embrassa les douces lèvres de l'allemand avant de l'allongé dans le lit, a ses coté, de le couvrir, et de s'endormir comme un bienheureux.

...

Bien des jours après, Feli et Ludwig ne se quittaient plus. L'allemand ne pouvait absolument plus se passer de sa présence certe envahissante, mais toujours joyeuse et de bonne humeur. Ludwig se sentait vivre.

Meme Gilbert affirma qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux. Mais il se demandait egalement quand son frere allais enfin se lacher et roulé la pelle de sa vie au petit Vargas.

Ce a quoi Ludwig lui répondait:

- j'aime prendre mon temps.

Bien qu'au fond de lui, il crevait d'envi d'embrasser les lèvres si tentantes du petit brun. Il restait un grand timide après tout.

Il rejoint le jeune homme a son domicile. Le père Vargas, absent (toujours au manoir beilschmidt), et le frère étant sortit rejoindre son espagnol, ils étaient seuls dans la grande demeure.

Elle était relativement grande, en forme de U avec au centre une belle veranda ou se baladaient les chiens, autour d'un petit etang.

Ludwig y lacha Günter qui rejoint immediatement Dolce au bord de l'eau. Il n'y avait que Dolce et Onda, Anziano étant resté avec Engel.

L'allemand et Feli s'instalèrent sur la causeuse du salon. L'italien avait d'office posé sa tête sur les jambes du blond qui laissait vagabonder ses mains dans la chevelure brune.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et le soir arriva rapidement. C'est le moment ou Feliciano dit avec une voix adorable:

- Ludi, pourquoi tu m'embrasse pas alors que t'en a envi? Vee...

Le blond pouffa, prenant quand meme au passage une teinte rouge, et caressa le visage du rital avant de se pencher sur lui et de déposé un baiser aussi doux que chaste sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

Celui ci l'attira un peu plus a lui pour approfondir l'échange.

Dans la veranda:

- Ah ba enfin! ils en ont mis du temps DUMKOPF!

- SI Günter, mais ne soit pas si agressif, veewoof... c'est pas notre faute s'il sont coincés a ce point. Nous on a été exelent dans notre rôle!

- hoy bastardo, je suis sur qu'on a été meilleurs acteur que vous, moi et Salvado! Ton bouffeur de patate était pourtant probablement moin coincé que mon cher maitre et pourtant lui et Antonio se sont embrassé bien plus tot !

- fratello a raison, Günter. On vera comment sa s'est passer pour les autres a la prochaine réunion Canine du quartier. Veeewoof...

FIN


	2. réunion canin et le mystère du chef

CHapitre 2

Réunion Canine et mystère du chef.

Quelques jours après le premier baiser de Feliciano et Ludwig, le soir venu, des ombres serpentaient dans les rues de la ville en direction du square de lupus a 2 minutes a l'est de l'hypercentre. Les silhouettes animales se faufilaient entre les barreaux et se retrouvaient devant la grande statue de loups qui tronnait devant la fontaine au milieu du parc.

Les chiens s'instalaient en cercle et Günter ouvrait la réunion canine malgré les protestations de hoover vite calmé par ce on vieux Genghis, affalé contre la fontaine, attirant le Jack russel contre lui, sous sa grosse pate.

- _Gut_! alors aujourd'hui voyons l'avancement parmis nos très chers maitres. Bon je commence, avec Dolce. Nos maitres ont passé le cap du baiser mais ils ne sont pas aller plus loin... _ScheiSS_ "le petit Chef" n'a pas été totalement satifait quand il est passé nous voir, je crois. Mais c'est mieux que rien. A vous!

-veewoof! Pasta!

- Aru wuf, nous tout va bien, Inari et moi avons poussez nos maitre l'un vers l'autre, aru wuf... malheureusement, ils ont a peine dépassé le cap du baiser également. Le " Chef" nous a passé un savon.

- Vous êtes des mauvais acteurrr DA! laissez moi vous rrraconter pour nos maitrrrre !

- Mais, mais, mais, mais... nan! Genghis, t'avais promis que c'etait moi! je suis le superdog ici! A moi, a moi, a moi! aboya hoover en sautillant sur place.

- Niet, ya pas de superrrdog ici! Mais j'ai prrrromis, alors, rrrraconte Da!

_FLASH BACK..._

Le Russe suivait le blond vers le café ou ils se rendaient. Il avait finalement accepter de le connaitre d'avantage, et Ivan ne souhaitait absolument pas laisser passer cette chance.

Il s'instalèrent dans le Pub, face a face et commencèrent a discuter, les chiens toujours a leurs pieds.

La discution allait de bon train entre les deux hommes, bien que les piques volaient souvent. Ivan avait commander une vodka bien fraiche, et l'americain, un coca glaçon.

Une heure et demi s'était écroulé et les chiens trouvaient que rien avançait. Genghis regardait hoover et lui murmura qu'il faudrai passer au plan B, le plan du "CHEF" . Celui ci aquiesa, et, sous la table, il aida le chien Russe a se débarasé de son colier pour récuperer son contenu.

Quand cela fut fait, le plus petit s'eloigna de la table, puis commença a hurler a la mort, attirant ainsi l'attention de toute la clientelle. Genghis en profita pour verser une poudre dans le vers du blond.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Alfred ne se sentait plus aussi bien, et marchait comme s'il avait vidé une bouteille de vodka russe pur . Ivan, dans sa grande bonté, le soutint pour l'aider a rentrer chez lui.

Dans son salon, le plus jeune s'écroula purement, attirant dans sa chute Ivan lui tombant lourdement dessus. Genghis attira alors Hoover avec lui hors de la pièce, c'est a son maitre de jouer désormais. Ils restèrent cependant pas très loin histoire de surveiller l'avancement.

- _Shit, fucking_ comuniste! bouge de là, tu m'écrase! tenta l'americain, affaibli par la drogue.

- Tu m'as pas l'air trrrès convaincu parrr ce que tu demandes, DA?

Alfred grogna mais se laissa tout de même faire quand le plus vieux l'embrassa passionnement. Sa langue alla cherché sa jumelle et commencèrent un ballai enflammé, rendant le baiser plus brulant. Il se séparèrent quelques seconde plus tard par manque de souffle. Ivan lui sourrit puis se releva.

- Continu stupide communist! j'en veux plus! s'il te plait, prend moi!

Pas le moin du monde perturbé par les parole crue du jeune homme, Ivan souffla:

- Sa suffit pourrr ce soirrr. j'ai pas l'imprrression que tu soit dans ton état norrrmal, Da!

Le blond ne chercha même pas a protester, il était déja somnolant et savait que le russe avait raison... Il grogna cependant quand il fut soulevé comme une princesse et ammené a sa chambre.

Fin du FLASH BACK...

- Mais... ils n'ont rien fait? commença Günter

- Niet, pas cette nuit, da... mais le matin, aprrrès une petite hausse de voix, ils n'ont pas rrrrésisté. DA!

...FLASH BACK

Le bond se reveilla, un peu somnolent encore , et scruta la pièce ou il se trouvait. Il reconnu sa propre chambre grâce au drapeau americain sur la porte, a l'empire state building sur le mirroir et de la statue de la liberté sur sa couverture. Cependant, la forme imposante allongé a ses cotés attira son attention.

Il blanchit et hurla reveillant ainsi le russe qui emergeait difficilement. Voyant le regard paniqué de son vis a vis, il consentit a se levé de mauvaise grâce.

- Mais qu'est ce que... quoi... que... On a fait quoi hier!

Ivan se gratta le crâne, relativement habitué a etre réveillé par des hurlements. Il repondit tranquillement.

- Nous n'avons pas fait grrrrand chose, je t'ai arrrrèté avant, j'ai vu que tu n'était pas dans ton état norrrrmal, et sa me plait pas de prrrrofiter des gens.

Le blond eu le bon gout de rougir puis baffouilla en remerciant le russe de ne pas avoir profité de sa faiblesse.

- Et puis, je prrréfère quand tu es en pleine possession de tes moyens, ton carrrractère me plait enorrrmement.

Alfred se fondit dans le regard d'amethyste du plus vieux, hypnotisé par l'intensité de ses yeux. Il n'ajouta pas un mot.

- J'aimerrrai que l'on continu ce qu'on avait commencer hierrrr, DA?

Sans attendre sa réponse, Ivan fondit sur ses lèvres, les dévorants littéralement et forçant le passage de ses lèvres. Le blond, d'abord sonné, se rendit compte de sa position actuelle, mais préfera profiter du baiser possessif de son vis a vis et y répondit avidement.

Les mains du Russe se faufillèrent jusqu'au torse halé du plus jeune, le caressant doucement, et flattant ses tetons durcit par l'envi. Alfred grogna pour la forme mais apprecia le traitement malgré tout.

Ses mains passèrent sous le T-Shirt du plus grand, et se placèrent dans son dos musclé, caressant les fines cicatrices qu'il y sentit.

Ivan en profita pour soulagé le blond de sa chemise de nuit , embrassant chaque parcelle de peau ainsi découvert. Alfred soupirait d'aise, écartant légèrement les jambes, invitant, sans le savoir, le Russe a aller beaucoup plus loin.

Celui ci sourriait constatant la soumission de son amant, et l'appréciant a sa juste valeur. Il en profita pour le débarassé du reste de ses vetements.

Il s'arreta et ce leva, apréciant la vue du plus jeune, allongé, nu et rougissant sous lui. Son érection bien visible, le russe se lecha les levres et, sans prevenir, engloba la totalité de la virilité dressée devant lui, arrachant un gémissement de pur satisfaction au blond.

La main du russe glissa vers l'intimité du plus jeune, la caressant d'abord puis inserant un doigt préalablement lubrifié, arrachant un sifflement de mécontentement a l'americain, qui serra cependant les dents, laissant Ivan l'habituer a sa présence.

Il ajouta un second doigt et fit quelques mouvement de ciseau et cherchant avidement le point qui fera hurlé Alfred. Quand celui ci jeta la tete en arrière et laissa échappé un cri étouffé, un sourrire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Il passa son bras sous le dos de l'américain et le souleva pour le rapprocher de ses hanches et placer son erection douloureusement gonflée a l'entré de l'intimité désirée. La respiration d'Alfred s'accelera en sentant l'imposant membre entrer en lui.

La douleur est forte mais il serra les dents pour la supporter. Le Russe s'arreta lorsqu'il fut totalement entrer, histoire de laisser le blond s'habituer a sa présence.

Alfred en réclama plus peu de temps après et Ivan commença ses coups de reins, d'abord lent et appliqué, puis plus violent, faisant hurlé l'americain comme jamais.

- _Aw fuck me! fucking comunist!_

Ivan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et pillona sans vergogne le plus jeune. Il furent atteind par un orgasme foudroyant qui les laissèrent pentelant et essoufflé. L'americain dit tout de même:

- Dit moi, Ivan, si tu veux tu peux rester chez moi pour un moment...

Le russe lui sourit.

-Da!

... FIN DU FLASH BACK

- Certe, aru. continua Mushu. Mais vous avez tricher! vous avez utiiser de la poudre blanche aru!

- veewoof!

- Niet, le "petit CHEF" a dit que l'idée était exelente, il était très satisfait. Da!

- Pfff amateur, fit Engel.

- hon hon hon, chers amis agés, certe sa a été rapide pour vous, mais vos maitres se sont attendu depuis des années!

- _Yes, the froggidoggie is right_ ! Ils etaient tellement en manque qu'ils émettaient plus d'hormones que la petite KUVASZ Hongroise du 3 eme district lors de ses chaleurs!

- pfff idiotas, ils auraient attendu un peu et nos maitres auraient été les premiers! BASTARDOS !

- Du calme Onda! grogna Anziano

- oui Anz! mais avoue que c'est vrai! Mierda.

- _SI, Piensa que Onda es de verdad!_

- vous voyez, Salvado est de mon avis! vous avez eu la moitier du travaille de fait Bastardo!

- Veewoof, fratello, soit pas comme sa!

- Enfin bref, le "CHEF" s'est montré particulièrement ravi pour vous, soyez en fier , coupa Günter, et vous, Zeus, Loukoum, vous en ètes ou?

- Zeus étant endormi sur moi, comme vous le constatez, je vais vous expliqué le probleme.

- veewoof, Il y a un souci? Vos maitres ne s'aiment pas?

- c'est pas nos maitres... c'est moi...

Le chien grec se reveilla et ajouta:

- il a du mal a s'habituer a mes chats.

le reste des chien présent pouffèrent légèrement.

- Fait toi violence Loukoum, le "chef" a apprecier vos effort, alors continuez ainsi , bon, passons, et vous? vos maitre? ou en sont t'il?

- hon hon hon, tout va bien... n'est ce pas lancelot.

- a part que les objet volent dans tout les sens dans la maison, oui, le courant est bien passé. Sa me fait mal a l'avouer mais le "Chef" avait raison. Et puis, Clovis n'est pas aussi invivable que je le pensait.

Pour réponse, le cavalier king charles se pris une lechouille sur le sommet du crane, il grogna pour la forme mais appreciait secretement les traitements du chien français.

- _Ja, sehr Gut... _Ont ils passés le cap?

- Oh que oui! le "chef" etait au premières loges.

- Parfait, le " chef " a du bien vous récompenser... passons au dernier couple... Hanatamago, nous raporte tu de bonne nouvelles?

- Oh que oui! nous aussi ils ont passé le cap, sa c'est passer hier!

- M'gnon.

- Vaktar a raison, c'était adorable! Le berwald a été plus que romantique! il a offert des roses, ammené le petit déjeuné au lit, mon pauvre petit maitre ne pouvait plus marcher après sa nuit. Le chef nous a récompenser également.

- Soit, dans ce cas, la réunion est terminé, rentrez bien. A dans 2 lunes! (environ 2 mois) finit le berger allemand avant de tirer le petit Dolce a sa suite.

Anziano rejoin Engel en route vers le manoir Beilschmits. Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans les rue déserte de la ville quand le plus vieux s'arreta.

- j'y pense, Engel, pourquoi le "chef" voulais a tout pris que nos maitres consomment leurs nuits? demanda Anziano.

- Hm la question est pertinante... de plus, pourquoi garde t'il le sobriquet de "chef"... Personne ne connait son nom parmis nous... de plus, il ne se montre presque jamais sans sa capuche... personne n'as jamais pu voir son visage.

- Oui, il est trop mysterieux... ce n'est pas vraiment une habitude chez ce genre d'animal! Oh, ne pense pas que je soit raciste ou quoi que se soit. Mais j'aurais eu plus confiance si il avait été un chien...

- Enfin bref, un jour peu etre aurons nous le fin mot de cette histoire.

... Pendant ce temps, a 2 minutes de l'hypercentre, dans une petite maison, 3 eme district...

- Fantastique! ses clichés sont tout bonnement parfait pour ma petite collection! Oh mon petit Chef tu est le meilleur!

- Piu!

- c'est super gentil de m'avoir aidée pour ses photos, je n'aurais jamais réussi a en avoir de si belle par moi même. Et puis, ses "pas doués" ne se seraient jamais trouvés sans toi et tes amis canins!

- Piu!

- ah, comme Gilbert a de la chance de t'avoir! Mon petit Gilbird... vient ici, je vais t'offrir les meilleur graines du marché... Après tout, tu as fait ta part du contract, et il ne sera pas dit qu'Elizaveta ne tient pas ses promesses.

fin.


End file.
